Confía en mi
by Jenny Anderson
Summary: Era su ultimo día en Hogwarts, una vez saliendo sabia que le esperaba un brillante futuro, sabia que su sueño estaba por comenzar... pero tambien estaba ella. Y una parte de el no queria decirle adios. OliverKatie Review Oneshot


**Confía en mi**

Por: Jenny Anderson

**Disclaimer**: Veamos, no soy inglesa, no tengo miles de euros en una cuenta en algún banco, jamás he visto a la reina, no tengo el cabello rubio, creo que es obvio que Harry Potter no me pertenece le pertenece a Rowling y a la Warner, esto es sin fines de lucro, ningún personaje me pertenece pero la situación si es mía, y agradecería que respetaras eso.

Para el foro de Dramione: Los polos opuestos se atraen, especialmente para Dry, ojala y te guste. Para el reto de graduados

¸¸,ø¤º°º¤ø °°º¤ø,¸°º¤ø,¸¸,ø¤º°°º¤ø,¸ °º¤ø,¸¸,ø¤º°°º¤ø,¸°º¤ø,¸¸,ø¤º°°º¤ø,¸ °º¤ø,¸¸,ø¤º°°º¤ø,¸ ,¸¸,ø¤º°º¤ø

La ultima mañana en Hogwarts tenia un color diferente, estaba bastante ilusionado de eso no había ninguna duda, saliendo de Hogwarts estaba seguro que lo esperaban cosas magnificas, el ya sabia que su futuro estaba en el quidditch. Lo sentía, lo había sentido desde siempre, desde la primera vez que había puesto su mano en una escoba, cuando apenas era un crió. Sabia que las grandes cosas de su vida estarían relacionadas con aquel deporte.

Y hasta ahora no se había equivocado, sin embargo a pesar de saber que empezaría su sueño fuera de hogwarts, no estaba del todo alegre. Y el sabia que no era solamente por la nostalgia de haber pasado 7 años de su vida por aquellos pasillos, o por que dejaría de ver a aquellos maestros que se habían convertido en parte de su vida, o por dejar de ser parte del equipo de Quidditch de Gryffindor, o simplemente por saber que no volvería a defender los aros en aquella cancha en la que tantas cosas había vivido.

Y tampoco tenia que ver con el hecho de que ese año, su casa había ganado la copa de Quidditch y que el la había alzado por fin luego de tanto tiempo de soñar con ella, pero aquel sentimiento de desazón no tenia que ver con la escuela, y el lo sabia con claridad, con la misma claridad con la que había sabido desde siempre que el quidditch era su vida. Su prioridad, pero había una excepción que confirmaba la regla.

Y eso era lo que lo tenia de aquella manera, era justamente pensar en ese algo que le había llegado a importar casi tanto como el quidditch, pero de una manera totalmente diferente, de una forma que el jamás hubiera imaginado y que en ese momento de su vida no lo deseaba, pero lo necesitaba.

Su ultimo día en hogwarts, de pronto se daba cuenta de lo mucho que deseaba pasear por aquellos pasillos, recorrer aquel castillo que le había dado tanto, pero de alguna manera también no deseaba llegar a su sala común, por que si había algo que el odiara con la misma intensidad que un sábado sin quidditch eran las despedidas, pero las despedidas que le das a la gente que realmente te importa, la despedidas que realmente te dejan una marca en el interior.

Y el sabia, que despedirse de esa persona, le dejaría una marca que no seria capaz de borrar, por que no podría decirle adiós si se veía reflejado en aquellos ojos, que tantas veces lo habían mirado con atención, en aquellos ojos que lo habían escudriñado, y que lo habían acompañado en incontables tardes, riendo con él, sufriendo con el.

Pero solo era eso, miradas... y el sabia que ya no haría más tardes con aquellas miradas, por que de pronto se daba cuenta de que esos momentos eran hogwarts, las tardes junto a la chimenea, el camino rumbo al campo de quidditch, las bromas de los gemelos, los regaños de su jefa de casa, pero sobre todo aquellas miradas, las miradas que lo seguían por la sala común cuando la recorría, la mirada que lo interrogaba cuando se sentía frustrado por que alguna jugada especialmente difícil, no había palabras entre ellos.

Nunca las habían necesitado, no entre ellos, pero si habían existido, a ella le gustaba provocarlo, a el le gustaba verla molesta, pero eso era cuando había alguien mirando, por que era cuando no eran solo miradas, por que cuando estaban solos, cuando pasaban las risas solo había miradas, y el no estaba seguro de que decir en ese momento. No quería dejarla, pero debía hacerlo, la ceremonia había sido el día anterior, y ella no había estado presente.

Aun cuando el la había buscado , la había buscado con la mirada entre la gente, entre los abrazos, pero ella no había estado ahí, y ahora, ahora el no se sentía con ganas de buscarla en la sala común, no se sentía con la fuerza suficiente de soportar que hubiera palabras y que estas fueran de despedida, pero el tiempo no se detenía, y seguía avanzando, mientras el recorría el castillo con paso lento, mientras intentaba grabar en su mente alguna recodo, alguna sombra, los sonidos y la humedad.

Por fin decidió salir a los jardines, al campo de quidditch, camino con lentitud, observando desde la lejanía los aros, aquel lugar que tantos recuerdos le traía, que tantas cosas le habían dado, donde había pasado los mejores minutos de lo que llevaba de vida, no espero encontrarla ahí, en medio de la cancha de quidditch como si lo estuviera esperando.

-"Hola Bell"- dijo el caminando hacia ella, no podía decirle Katie

-"Hola Wood"- dijo ella simplemente y se quedo en silencio

Y Oliver se dio cuenta de que no podía hablar, de que no podía hacerlo, Katie entonces camino hacia las gradas a paso lento, sin mucha ceremonia, el la siguió con la vista, dándose cuenta de lo difícil que seria decir adiós

-"Un juego?"- pregunto ella mostrándole las escobas

-"Sabias que vendría?"- pregunto el

Ella entonces le sonrió, antes de acomodarse mejor el cabello tras la oreja, y darle la escoba al chico

-"Vamos Capitán un ultimo juego"-

A el no le gustaron aquellas palabras, pero no dijo nada mientras alzaba el vuelo y se acomodaba en los aros, mientras ella lo miraba y volaba a su alrededor, intentando meter un tanto, fue un buen juego, uno de los mejores juegos realmente, ella era buena, era una cazadora realmente buena, pero el era un excelente guardián, así que el juego había sido interesante, hasta que ella se detuvo frente a él.

-"Creo que es hora Oli"- dijo simplemente mirando en dirección al castillo

El observo el atardecer, en poco tiempo el expreso partiría

-"Eso parece Katie"- dijo simplemente el, pero no hizo amago alguno de descender

-"Te extrañare"- dijo ella simplemente sin mirarlo aun con la vista fija en el castillo

-"Yo también"- dijo el acercándose a ella con lentitud

-"Me escribirás?"- pregunto ella de pronto clavando la vista en el

-"Cada semana"- dijo el sonriendo -"Y tu?"- pregunto el

-"Todos los días"- contesto ella sonriéndole

-"¿Nos veremos de nuevo?"- pregunto el tomando una de las manos de la chica, mientras descendían juntos

Ella asintió con lentitud, sin despegar la vista de el

-"Segura?"- volvió a preguntar

-"Confía en mi Wood, nos volveremos a ver"- dijo ella sin darse cuenta que ya se encontraban en tierra

-"Cuando nos veamos de nuevo, te preguntare lo que no pude preguntarte"-

Ella sonrió aun más ampliamente

-"Sabes que la respuesta es si, Oliver"- dijo ella simplemente

-"Podría cambiar"- dijo el sin soltar su mano, inclinándose lentamente

ella negó con la cabeza

-"Confía en mi"- dijo ella simplemente

-"Siempre lo he hecho"- dijo segundos antes de que sus labios hicieran contacto con los de ella

**Notas de la autora**

Espero que les haya gustado, espero que te haya gustado Dry, se que no es la octava maravilla pero lo hice con mucho Cariño para este reto. Espero sus comentarios


End file.
